Our Story
by cowgoil10
Summary: Danny and his wife, Grace, tell their children how they ended up together. All finished! Tell me what you think once you've read it all!
1. The beginning

Danny and Grace Walker sat on their porch with their 9 children. Danny Jr, Megan, Katherine,  
  
Nathan, Kelesy, Brandon, Joshua, Anthony, and Jillian. It was christmas time in 2004, making  
  
Grace 88 and Danny 89. They watched their grandchildren playing with their children on the   
  
front lawn.  
  
"I remember when you all were like that, when your mother and I used to play with you in   
  
the front yard. That was after the war. Did I ever tell you kids how I fell in love with   
  
your mother?" Danny asked. Then all the children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren  
  
gathered around and went to listen to the tale. "Well, it was 1938 when I fell in love with  
  
her. Your uncle Rafe was my best friend when I was a kid."  
  
"And I was their tag-along." Put in Grace.  
  
"I didn't mind it in the least." Said Danny as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.   
  
"Anyway, where was I?"  
  
"You were talking about you and Uncle Rafe, dad." Said Kathy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, your mother and I fell in love when she was 15 and I was 16. Your uncle   
  
Rafe couldn't have been more mad at me..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Grace walked out of the house in a pink dress, all ready for church that sunday, but was   
  
sent to the garage to tell Rafe and Danny to get the lead out.  
  
"Oh, Rafey poo! Mother would like to go to church today. That means get out of those greasy  
  
clothes and put on your sunday finest, mister. Same for you, Danny boy." Grace said in a   
  
motherly tone. Danny and Rafe looked up from what they were doing with grins, but the grins   
  
suddenly disappeared when they caught a glimpse of Grace.  
  
"My god! Gracie? Is that you?" Asked Rafe since Danny still hadn't found his voice.  
  
"Yes, geez is it such a shock that I am a girl and I do own clothes other than my overalls   
  
and jeans?" Grace asked angerly.  
  
"Well, yes actually." Rafe replied only to get hit upside the head by Grace.  
  
"I happen to think you look very nice, Gracie." Danny said blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks, Danny." Grace blushed in return.   
  
Rafe suddenly noticed this and quickly changed subjects. "Well, c'mon, Danny. Lets get going  
  
before my mom comes out here herself. Or worse, she sends out my dad!" 


	2. The First Kiss

AFTER CHURCH  
  
"Dad, can Danny and I go flying now?" Rafe asked.

"It sure don't look like Danny wants to do any flying right now." His father replied, pointing out

Danny chasing Grace around the yard, both laughing.  
  
Danny managed to catch up with Grace and tackled her to the ground, torturing her by tickling

her.  
  
"NO! Danny, stop! Please! I can't....breathe! STOP!" Gracie laughed.  
  
Finally Danny gave up his torture.  
  
"Gracie, when did you get so beautiful?" Danny asked shyly as he played with a curl in her hair.  
  
"I don't know...When did you start looking at me like a girl and not 'your kid sister'?" Grace

blushed.  
  
"I don't know when, but I can't seem to stop looking at you." Danny said lifting her chin so she

was looking into his eyes. Then, he suprised the both of them and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
Suddenly, the two were pulled apart and Rafe was on top of Danny, beating him senseless.  
  
"RAFE! Stop that! Daddy help!" Grace yelled. First she tried to pry Rafe off herself, but he  
  
wouldn't budge. Thomas McCawley was out of the house like it was on fire and gently, but   
  
forcefully, he pulled Rafe off of Danny.  
  
"Now what seems to be the problem here, son?" Tom asked Rafe.  
  
"That 'WALKER boy' was kissing MY BABY SISTER!" Rafe yelled and tried to get loose

from his father's grip to rip Danny's head off.  
  
"You really think that Gracie is a baby, Rafe?" asked Tom, shaking Rafe slightly.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Well, I do believe that I am her father and that I think that her datin' Danny is mighty fine, don't

you?" When Rafe didn't respond he sighed and continued. "Well, compared to any other boy

thats come 'round, Danny ain't bad at all. Your sister is growin' up, son, and we have to respect

her choices. Leave them be."  
  
"But dad!" Rafe started.  
  
"I don't think I've made myself clear..." Tom got so close to Rafe's face that their noses were

almost touching and said "Leave. Them. Be." and then he walked inside, Rafe behind him.  
  
"Oh, Danny, are you alright?" Gracie rushed to his side. He was bleeding from nose and lip, but

managed a small smile.   
  
"I'll be alright, but I don't know how Rafe and I are." Danny sighed loudly and stood up with

Gracie's help.  
  
"c'mon inside and I'll clean you up, okay?" Gracie said, knowing that Rafe wouldn't be talking to

either of them the next day and, possibly, many days.


	3. Making up with Rafe

Grace was right. 5 days later Rafe still wasn't talking. Instead of walking to school with them he

would leave earlier, he would sit with other friends at lunch, and look past them when he passed

them in the hallways.  
  
'5 days is plenty to cool down' thought Grace. She was going to talk to Rafe today. No matter  
  
how much he didn't want to talk to her, he was at least going to listen to what she had to say.   
  
When Grace entered her house that afternoon she headed straight for Rafe's room. After

knocking a bunch of times, she opened the door to find no Rafe.  
  
She realized he was probably doing his chores. She ran outside and into the garage. sure enough

Rafe was getting the plane ready to do some crop dusting.  
  
"Rafe, I don't care if you aren't talking to me. You'll just have to listen then." She continued when

Rafe just stared at her. "Danny and I didn't plan this, it just happened. Daddys right, I'm not a

little girl anymore. I've grown up and I understand that you want to protect me, but I can take

care of myself. Please say something to me!"  
  
Rafe stared at her a little while longer. Then he sighed and responded. "It's just...Danny an' me

have been friends for a long time and he's my best friend...but...your my kid sister and I don't

want to see you hurt. Don't look at me like that! If Danny were to break up with you I'd have to

hate him. I don't want to do that, but you come first." Rafe looked up sadly at Grace and she

stifled a small giggle. "What? Why are you laughin' at me? Grace Elizabeth McCawley!"  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just...I know that Danny has been your best friend forever and he's been my  
  
friend too! We've talked it over and decided that if we didn't work out as a couple we would be  
  
friends...well, try to be friends, but you don't have to worry is my point. I don't want you to be

mad at us, we want you to be happy...and we want you to talk to us, too." Grace joked, smiling  
  
slightly.  
  
"Alright, I guess I have been stupid, but I just didn't want you to get hurt. You grew up to fast,  
  
Gracie." Rafe said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"so, we're okay?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay." Rafe laughed.  
  
"And you and Danny are okay, too?" she asked.  
  
"Now your pushing it, Gracie." he said but quickly added "alright, yeah, Danny and me are

okay" when she slapped him upside the head.  
  
The two walked out of the garage to see Danny standing in front of them.   
  
"Hey, Rafe." Danny said softly. "Are we-"  
  
"Yea, Danny. We're okay." Rafe finished for him and the two shook hands. Rafe headed back

into the garage while Danny and Grace went for a walk.


	4. Leavin' For Long Island

AN: thanks Dawnie-7 for the encouragement!

**1940**  
  
Danny and Grace were together for two years when Rafe announced that he and Danny were

going to the army. Needless to say, Grace was terribly upset with the news. Her only brother

and her boyfriend were headed to Long Island, far away from her. They were only 19 and 18!

And they were the only things she enjoyed about Shelby, Tennessee. With the two of them

gone, she would have her parents and nobody else. Then, she got an idea that made her think

that Long Island was a great idea...  
  
"I know Grace is really upset, Danny, but I knew she would be. We both did. When she turns

18 next year, she'll follow us out to Long Island and everything will go back to normal. Don't

worry!" Rafe consoled Danny.  
  
"I know, Rafe, but I hate to see her so upset like this. Your right, though. She would've been   
  
upset anyway that we told her." Danny sighed. He was leaving the small town he grew up in,

where his girlfriend was to go somewhere he didn't know to do what he was born to do, what

he loved to do. But he loved Gracie, too, and she was hurting right now.  
  
Grace walked into the room and both men stood up and started speaking at once. Grace shhed

them and started to talk herself. "I've done some thinking and I've decided that if this is what you

two want to do, I'm not going to stand in your way, but I WILL be expecting letters EVERY

WEEK from both of you." When she finished she was already in the air, Danny swinging her

around.   
  
"Oh, Gracie! I'm so glad you aren't upset anymore! And I promise to write every week!" Danny

said and kissed her quickly. "I love you, Gracie."  
  
"I love you, too, Danny." She replied and kissed him again.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone." Rafe laughed and left the couple standing in the kitchen, caught  
  
up in the moment.  
  
AT THE TRAIN STATION  
  
"Goodbye, Danny." Said Maggie McCawley.  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. McCawley. I'll miss your cookin', ma'am."Danny joked.  
  
"Your practically family so it's Maggie or mom and thank you. I knew you always appreciated my cooking" She replied and kissed him on the cheek. Then she said goodbye to Rafe while Danny said goodbye to Tom. Then he moved to Grace.  
  
"Goodbye, Gracie. I'll miss you." Danny said picking her up easily into a hug.  
  
Grace couldn't help the few tears that fell. 'Tears should make me look like I'm sad' she thought.  
  
"Bye, Danny. I'll miss you, too" She said. Then she kissed him passionately on the lips.   
  
When they parted Danny leaned his forehead against her's and said "I love you. I'll see ya when  
  
you turn 18."  
  
"I love you, too." 'But you'll see me sooner than that' she added the second part mentally.   
  
Danny and Rafe headed for the train. Danny gave Grace a second look before boarding.  
  
That night, Grace was puting the finishing touches on her note to her parents, explaining why she  
  
was leaving and where she was going. She wrote that they shouldn't worry and that she would write  
  
to them when she got to Long Island. She also asked for their forgiveness because she didn't want  
  
them to think that she wanted to leave them; that she merely was following her heart to her love.  
  
Her Danny.  
  
At around 3 in the morning the cab showed up at her door and she took her 2 suitcases and left for  
  
the train station.


	5. Fighting with the boys

When she got off the train it was nearly 6 in the morning. She checked in at the nurses station  
  
and met up with some of the girls she would be working with.  
  
"Well, I'm Evelyn and this is Betty, Martha, Sandra, and Barbara. Welcome to New Jersey. We leave  
  
for Long Island in a few minutes" Evelyn explained.  
  
"What's your name, toots?" asked Barbara.  
  
"I'm Grace. Grace McCawley. It's nice to m-"  
  
"MCCAWLEY? As in Rafe McCawley's sister?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"One in the same." Grace replied. "Do you know my brother?"  
  
"Know him? Yeah, I know him."  
  
"So he's the one that your seein', huh?" Said Martha.  
  
"Well, I haven't SEEN him in 3 months. when we did the tests...remember?" Evelyn said.  
  
"Whatever you say honey." Martha said and then the girls got into cabs to the train station.  
  
Evelyn told the story of the day Rafe McCawley came into her life. By the end of it everyone was  
  
either awwing or laughing. Well, everyone was awwing but Grace, who was laughing.  
  
"So my big brother finally got a girl..." she started and everyone looked at her. She grinned   
  
suddenly and said "It's about damn time!" and then all the girls were laughing.  
  
The train stopped and the girls were about to get off when Grace stopped short and looked out of   
  
the window. "Oh, no! Now I'm in deep shit! oh, god!" she muttered to herself.  
  
"What's wrong, Gracie? A flyboy catch your eye?" Joked Betty.  
  
"Yeah, two flyboys caught my eye...my brother and boyfriend...my parents probably called or something  
  
because they are looking for me...see?" She pointed out the window.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I see them...too bad they're both taken." She giggled and then grabbed Grace's arm "C'mon  
  
Gracie! Lets go!"  
  
When Grace got off the train Rafe looked ready to kill her and Danny didn't look too far behind that.  
  
"Hi, boys!" She said as if she were meant to be there. "How are you? I missed you both so much!"  
  
"Hi, gracious. You have a lot of explaining to do. Spill. NOW!"said Rafe, the less calmer of the two.  
  
"Rafe, calm down. I left mama and daddy a note and I said I would call when I settled in down here."  
  
"Oh, you aren't gonna have time to call them because you are getting on the next train home!" Rafe   
  
yelled. He didn't even noticed the crowd around the two of them or even say hello to Evelyn.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry you must have me mistaken with someone else because the only place I'm going  
  
is the the club to go dancing with my new friends!" Grace yelled back. Some of the pilots started   
  
making bets on who was gonna win the shouting match and started "oooohhhh"ing when Grace got into  
  
Rafe's face.  
  
"Lets not fight you two, lets go talk somewhere alr-" Danny started   
  
"Shut up!" Rafe and Grace shouted at him and then went back to yelling at each other. The pilots and   
  
nurses shared a few laughs at Danny's shocked face.  
  
"I'm not going home!" Grace yelled.  
  
"well, your not stayin' here!" Rafe yelled back.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, my birthday is in 3 days and there is no point in going back home just  
  
to get on a train and come back again!" Grace screamed. Then she turned to Danny "I suppose that  
  
you're mad at me too."  
  
"I ain't mad at ya for coming here. I'm mad that you didn't tell us what you were planning or that  
  
you just left in the middle of the night! Something could have happened to you!" Danny started to   
  
raise his voice, but Grace was in no mood for another fight.   
  
"But nothing did! I'm fine. I'm sorry to disappoint the two of you, but I'm not leaving. c'mon, Betty.  
  
Lets go." Grace said, near tears. She pulled Betty behind her and the two were off for the club. 


	6. Miserable night at the club

Dawnie-7: thanks for reviewing...things will get better! they always do!

At the club, Grace did her best to forget everything that happened between her, Rafe, and

Danny. What better way to do that then alcohol? She was trying hard to steer clear of Rafe but

anytime she had a drink in her hand he would come and snatch it away. Finally, after Rafe

snatched away her 6th drink she sighed and sat at a table with Evelyn, Sandra, Martha,

Barbara, Betty, and some flyboys she hadn't met.  
  
She leaned over to whisper to Betty "Rafe is ruining everything! I can't go anywhere without him  
  
taking my drinks!"   
  
"Well, you don't need to get drunk to have fun...but it does help!" Betty giggled, obviously

drunk.  
  
"Well, he is not going to live much longer if he keeps this up, I'll tell you that much. He-" Grace  
  
was interupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Danny.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what may I ask did you do to deserve a dance with me?" Grace asked stubbornly.  
  
"I might deserve that, but please. Will you dance with me?" He practically begged.  
  
Grace looked at Betty. She was swaying because of intoxication. Then Evelyn caught her eye

and she nodded at her. "Fine. I guess I can spare ONE dance." And Grace stood up and

walked out on the dance floor with Danny.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if you think that I'm mad at you, but I can't help it." Danny started, but Grace  
  
wasn't looking at him. He stopped dancing and made her look into his eyes. "I'M SORRY.

okay? I just love you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay! Well,

I do know what I would do...I'd blame myself."  
  
"Oh, but it wouldn't be your fault, Danny! I was stupid to do that, but I wanted to come here.

You are here. Which means my heart is here." She said choking up as tears were about to fall.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." Grace leaned her head up and kissed Danny softly and all

their problems seem to vanish.  
  
The happy couple walked back to their table and sat down. Rafe stared at them and then rolled

his eyes.  
  
"of course you had to pick this table out of all the tables, right?" Rafe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Got a problem with it, Rafey?" Grace asked.  
  
"Not a problem at all, Gracious." Rafe replied.  
  
"C'mon you two! This bickering needs to stop!" Evelyn yelled.  
  
"Naw, let them fight! I got money ridin' on Grace!" Yelled Anthony.  
  
"y-y-yeah, E-Evelyn. Let them f-f-fight it out." Put in Red.  
  
"No this ends now. Rafe, Grace is staying whether you like it or not. She is obviously not

planning on leaving anytime soon so get used to it. Grace...try to see Rafe's side of it. He was

really worried that you left your home, but he has no right to force you to leave." Evelyn

reasoned.  
  
"Well, I'll stop if he stops." Grace said quietly.  
  
"well, then...I'm still angry with you Grace, but I'll stop fightin' with you." Rafe said. He then

turned to Evelyn and said "wanna dance?" Evelyn nodded and the two left for the dance floor.  
  
"So, Danny. Wanna introduce me to all your flyboy friends?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well, sure. The one that betin' on you is Tony. The red head is Red. And the one that hasn't

talked to you is Billy." Danny introduced.  
  
"So what made you bet on me, Tony?" Grace asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you look so determined to bring Rafe down so I went with my gut instinct." He replied.  
  
"Well, thank you. And just between us...I would've won if Evelyn didn't stop us." Grace said

and the entire table shared a laugh.


	7. Rafe's headed for England

That evening, as Danny was walking Grace to the hotel, they spotted Rafe. Danny knew in an i

nstant that he had told Evelyn his news. Rafe had seen the two of them also and decided that

Grace deserved to know, too.  
  
"Gracie, come here for a minute." Rafe called.   
  
"What do you need, Rafe?" Grace asked, slightly annoyed because she was still hurtful towards

him.  
  
"Well, I thought you deserved to know that...I"m going away" Rafe said quickly to get it over

with.  
  
"We're all going away. We're going to Hawaii, Rafe. There's a war going on over in Europe and

they're sending us to paradise...talk about crazy th-"  
  
"Your not listening! I'm going to war! The real war. In England. The Eagle Squadron. I'm leaving

tomorrow."  
  
"What? What? NO! Rafe you can't go there! Your not in the English army! You need to be here. In case we go to war! you  
  
can't go! No, Rafe!" Grace sobbed. She clung to him; afraid he would leave if she didn't.She

was losing him again. She had the best luck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gracie, but I have to." Rafe comforted her as he stroked her back and planted soft

kisses in her golden hair.  
  
Soon, Grace had stopped crying and Rafe promised to write and, most importantly, to come

back to them. All three of them.  
  
The two couple went their seperate ways, Danny and Grace to the hotel and Rafe and Ev on

their date.  
  
Once they got to the hotel room, all Grace could think of was getting Rafe off her mind a second

time that night. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her and looked at Danny

expectantly. He sat and looked at her. She decided to make the first move, since Danny wasn't

making any. She held his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, at first. Just a soft, friendly

kiss. Danny made the kiss more intense and they were laying in each others arms, kissing.  
  
Suddenly, when Grace started to unbutton Danny's shirt, Danny let go of Grace and sat up. She

was shocked at first, but sat up with him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Danny, are you alright? Whats wrong?" Grace asked, truely concerned.  
  
Danny turned and looked in her eyes. He could read her like a book when he looked into those

eyes; An ocean of green with hints of yellow around them. He saw heartache and pain for her

brother, but more than that he saw love. She was burning with love for him. And yet...he

couldn't...not when she was this vulnerable. "Grace...you know I want this." He started.  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"No, let me finish." He interupted and sighed loudly. "Your not ready for this...you just want to

get your mind off Rafe. We both know it." When he finished, his hands were framing her face.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "We will do this. Just not right now, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Danny. Whatever you say." She agreed. The two laid on the bed in each others arms

and fell asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Danny and Grace had taken Rafe to the train station. He was looking around frantically when his

train was boarding.  
  
"Why are you looking for her if you told her not to come?" Danny asked.  
  
"It's a test. If I asked her to come and she came, it wouldn't tell me anything. If I tell her not to

come, and she comes...then I know she loves me." Rafe said as if it were the most brillant thing

to happen to mankind.  
  
"Yes, now I understand...Your a complete idiot!" Grace said jokingly, and she and Danny

laughed.   
  
Rafe mimicked their laughter and said "Laugh now, but when she shows up the two of you will

feel pretty stupid."  
  
"Sure, Rafe" said Danny.  
  
"Whatever you say big bro." Replied Grace. The couple said their last goodbyes to Rafe and he

boarded the train.  
  
As they were leaving they spotted Evelyn and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Never tell him..." Grace said and the two left hand in hand. At least she had Danny, she

thought. They were headed for paradise together...a lot could happen in Hawaii...hopefully a lot

DID happen.


	8. Making new friends

END FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow, Ma, I never realized how much you faught with Uncle Rafe." Said Jillian.  
  
"Well, most of the time he started it," Grace laughed.  
  
"And your mother always blamed it on him," Danny said.   
  
"So, you've told us how you fell in love, but you haven't said what happened in Hawaii yet." said

Megan.  
  
"Well, I'm getting to that, Megan! Hold your horses! Where was I? Oh, yes. Hawaii. Thats the

best part of this story..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Can you believe it, Ev? We're in HAWAII! I can't wait until we get off the boat!" Betty

squealed with excitement.  
  
"I know...I can't wait either..." Evelyn muttered, trying to sound happy, but how could she be

happy when the one thing that made her happy was in England? She would just have to make

the best of it.  
  
"Oh! Betty, who did you end up sleeping...I MEAN staying with at the hotel?" Grace winked at her.  
  
Betty turned bright red. "Well, doesn't my blushing help you any?" She asked.  
  
Grace just stared at her confused. All she could put together was that she was beat red...Red!

"Oh my god, Betty!" she screamed and all attention was on her. She gave a nervous laugh

before looking at Betty and the two burst out in laughter.  
  
"You know the ratio of men to women on this island?" Martha asked when we were off the

boat. "four thousand...to one!"  
  
"Four thousand! I guess you would have to say it's in our favor!" laughed Sandra.  
  
"See you on the beach boys!" Barbara yelled.   
  
Once the flyboys were off the boat they walked to their base. They saw a couple of men

working on planes. Or drawing on them rather.   
  
"Hey! you know you're not supposed to be painting titties on the side of my airplanes, and if you

do, don't make 'em lop-sided." Earl said.  
  
"They we're lop-sided, Earl!" Gooz answered back. The men noticed all the new recruits and

walked over to them.  
  
"Y'all pilots?" Danny questioned.  
  
"Well, were workin' on it, but there's a lot of switches and stuff." Said Gooz sarcastically. "Pride

of the pacific. You?"  
  
"Terriors of the skies" Danny replied and all of them went inside.  
  
Meanwhile, the nurses were being showed around their new home, sweet, home. Some decided

to take the tour, but Betty and Grace stayed behind.   
  
The two girls had become very close over the past 2 days. They were pretty much inseperable.

"So what is Danny planning for your birthday? A candle lit dinner for two? A big party with all

the pilots and nurses? What?" Betty asked grasping on to Grace's hands as the two sat on one

of the beds.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but whatever it is it'll be great." Grace smiled. This was her 18th birthday. She

was finally able to be here in Rafe's eyes. Not that she felt guilty that he didn't approve of her

being there a head of schedule. She just loved Rafe that much to understand how he felt in that

situation. They were more than brother and sister, they were friends. They trusted each other as

siblings and as friends and nobody would ever break that bond. Not while they were living.  
  
"I want it to be a party where I can be there, but if he wants to seduce you then I'm not going to

get in the way. I'll just throw you a party a few days later!" Betty decided, already making plans

for this party in her mind.  
  
"Well, that would be lovely. I hope that it's a private party between Danny and myself. We

never have alone time anymore and this would be a good chance to. That, and I'll be having two

parties!" Grace joked. The two girls sat and chatted like old friends. They learned everything

friends should know about each other and even things no one should know. All in all, the two

could tell this would be a friendship that would never end...


	9. Danny's birthday present

The next morning, Grace woke up to singing. She saw all the nurses standing around her bed

and, better yet, Betty holding a cake.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gracie, happy birthday to

you!" They sang and Grace clapped at the end.  
  
"Oh, thank you, girls! This is wonderful, you shouldn't have!" She was so happy that these

women were her friends. They were so kind to her. The girls had cake for breakfast and the day

went on as normal.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight? Did you get anything out of Danny?" Martha asked excitedly

as the other girls mirrored her image.  
  
"No, he wouldn't tell me a thing! But I do love suprises!" Grace said with a small squeal at the

end.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, no! What time is it? If its Danny stall him, Barbara!" She yelled to her friend. "Girls you

have to help me get ready and fast!"  
  
Grace said panicking. The girls started talking all at once and grabbed her clothes and make-up

and went to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbara had a hard time keeping Danny distracted.  
  
"Well, hello, Danny! Come on in" Barbara said when she opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, Barbara. Is Grace ready yet?" He asked a little suspicious that none of the other girls

were in the living room.  
  
"She'll be ready in a couple of minutes. You seem nervous, Danny. Whats wrong" She asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong. Why? Do I look like there's something wrong?" Danny panicked.  
  
"No! No, you look fine. Really!" Barbara was silently praying for the girls to finish soon. She

didn't want to slip and say the wrong things.   
  
"Danny?" Grace started when she came in.   
  
When Danny caught a glimpse of her, his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. Her

golden hair was down and curled. She was wearing a red dress that hugged every curve and

stopped before it got to her knees. She didn't have on a lot of make-up because she didn't like

to wear it very often. But this was a special ocasion.  
  
"You look beautiful, Grace." Danny managed to say when he got his breath back. Danny himself

was wearing a black suit. He was taking her to a fancy resturant in a hotel.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She said as she crossed the room over to him

and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, where are we going."  
  
"You'll see." He grinned and lead her out of the house. He opened her door for her and then

went around to the driver's side.   
  
They rode to the hotel with light conversation. They talked of their last letters to Rafe, how they

were enjoying Hawaii, and how they missed seeing one another so often because of Danny's

flight hours and Grace's hospital hours.  
  
When they arrived, Danny used the same jesture as he did at the house and tucked her arm

under his when they walked inside. Grace had no idea of what to say. She was extremely happy

that this was going to happen tonight. They sat down to dinner and, to them, they were the  
  
only ones in the room. There was music playing so Danny took the oppertunity to dance with

Grace...to calm his nerves.  
  
Grace couldn't tell he was nervous, because she was too busy worrying if it showed that she

was nervous! These two make a great pair... They sat back down a little while later and finished

their dinner. Once they were finished, Danny didn't budge and Grace wondered why...  
  
"Danny, is something wrong?" She asked, but he didn't seem to here her so she laid her hand on

his and he jumped. "Danny is everything all right? Your jumpy!"  
  
"Yeah...Everythings great, Grace. Listen, baby, there's something I want to ask you...and its, uh,

kinda important...um" Danny cleared his throat and stood up to walk over to Grace. Once in

front of her, he went down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket.  
  
Grace couldn't breathe. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. This is what she always

dreamed of. A life with Danny at her side.  
  
Danny wasn't in good shape himself. "Grace, whenever I try to see myself in 5 or 10 years I

ALWAYS see you by my side. Before Rafe left I kinda, uh, asked his permission fer

this...Grace Elizabeth McCawley...will you give me the honor of bein' my wife? Will you marry

me?"


	10. Grace's answer

_AN: Dawnie-7 Please don't send evil cyber ducks! lol_

Grace just stared...'breathe Grace, breathe!' she mentally yelled at herself. Tears started to fill

her eyes as she shook her head and managed to whisper 'yes'. Danny smiled, put the ring on her

finger and held her close as the people around them clapped.  
  
"Grace, you've just made me the happiest man alive. I love you." Danny whispered in her ear.

Danny stood up and brought Grace to her feet and the two shared another dance before

heading up to their room...  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"I had the best birthday ever, Danny...thank you for loving me that much." Grace managed

without crying as they stood at the door.  
  
"Yesterday was the best day of my life. I wouldn't change it for anything, Gracie. I love you."

Danny replied.  
  
"I love you, too." She said right before he kissed her. When they pulled apart, Grace waved one

last time and went inside and Danny went to his car and drove off.  
  
When Grace closed the door, she was bombarded with questions by everyone and, as an

answer, she lifted her left hand to show her ring. The nurses' reaction to this was to scream...  
  
When Danny got back, all he could do was smile.  
  
"Whats up with Walker?" Asked Billy.  
  
"He's in love, man. So, Danny, did you ask her?" Asked Tony.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Danny replied dreamily.  
  
"So, I take it she said yes?" Tony proded.  
  
"Yeah, she did..." Danny was still floating on air.  
  
The next 7 months were great for Danny and Grace. They had written to Rafe explaining that

they would wait until he got back before they married. They couldn't have been more happy;

they spent every second they had to spare with each other and the times apart with the other in

their thoughts. Yes, the two couldn't have been more in love...(AN: Kinda sappy but thats just

how I like it!)   
Rafe was happy for them, too. It was still hard for Rafe to know that the two were dating, but

when Danny asked him if he could marry Grace he knew they were in love and he didn't have to

worry.  
  
In the beginning of the 8th month They got the worst news they could have imagined...  
  
Grace was waiting for Evelyn to finish sewing up a sailor so that they could go home for the

evening.  
  
"How'd you get this?" Ev asked.  
  
"Boxin'." He responded.  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"yes'm"  
  
Evelyn smiled at him. "And what do you get for winning?"  
  
Dorie took a slight minute to think about it. "Respect."  
  
Tell me something, Dorie. Do you still have to fight with your fists to get respect?" Evelyn asked

curiously.  
  
"I left my Mama and joined the Navy to be a man. They made me a cook -- and not even that,

really -- I clean up after the other sailors eat. I shine the officer's shoes. In two years, they've never even let me fire a gun."  
  
"Well, lets hope you don't have to." Evelyn said as she finished and lead him out the door. "You

take care, Dorie."  
  
Dorie smiled and placed his hat back on his head "You, too, Ma'am." and he nodded his head at

Grace before turning to leave.  
  
"C'mon, Ev. Let's head home...something doesn't feel right." Grace said looping her arm with

Evelyn's.  
  
"Do you feel sick, Grace?" She stopped in the street abruptly.  
  
"No, something just isn't right." Grace said looking Evelyn in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly, their conversation was interupted when a car drove down the street and stopped right

in front of them. When Danny got out of the car they became even more worried.  
  
"...Danny...it's not..." Grace couldn't finish a sentence for the life of her.  
  
"It is...Rafe's..." Danny started but was interupted by Grace's screams and Evelyn's cries. Both

women clung to him, sobbing.

_AN: Please review! _


	11. Reconciling

_AN: keep reviewing! I like getting feedback, even if it is constructive criticism! PLEASE!_

Rafe was gone...The three people he cared about most were hysterical. Evelyn never went out

with the girls anymore and spent most of her days crying. Grace spent less time with Danny, the

two men were too much alike. Danny avoided Grace because she looked a little like Rafe and t

he pain was still to near to him. All three walked around with a dark cloud above their heads.  
  
Finally, Grace had enough of the distance between her and Danny. She knew that they would

have to deal with Rafe's death one way or another. She missed her brother terribly but she had

to save her relationship with Danny...with her fiancee. She went to his base and found him

working on a plane.  
  
"Hey..." she says softly.  
  
"Hi" he replied, not looking at her.  
  
"What have you been up to?" She asks.  
  
"I've been kinda busy...logged a lot of hours an-"  
  
"And I've been avoiding you, too." Grace laughed slightly.  
  
"It's-just so..." Danny started but couldn't find the words.  
  
"So, what? Danny? Danny, look at me!" She cupped his face in her hands and saw all different

types of emotions swimming in his eyes.  
  
"It's just so hard, Grace! God, I went from so happy to being engaged to you and finally having

Rafe's blessing to be with you and then it all blows up in my face when I find out he was dead!"

Danny blurted out.  
  
"So...now that my brother passed away you aren't...happy to be with me? Is that it, Danny?"

Grace filled with rage and saddness.   
  
"No, Grace-" Danny started but Grace was already fused and her slap echoed throught the large

room. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, letting her try to fight him off, letting her

release some of her anger and frustrations out on him. When she stopped fighting he heard her

soft, muffled sobs into his chest. "Gracie, listen to me. I am happy that I have you, so happy in

fact. I just...I just miss him, Grace...I miss having my best friend around." Danny finished, tears  
  
filling his own eyes that he would never shed.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"We started to get close, again, but it would never be the same without Rafe." Grace said.  
  
"But grandma, isn't great uncle Rafe alive still?" questioned little Emily.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, but we had thought he was dead." Grace replied with a slight smile.  
  
"So, when did you find out that he wasn't dead, mom?" asked Danny Jr.  
  
"Well, it was December 6th, 1941 when we saw your uncle Rafe again. Your father and I had

just come back from dinner when we saw Evelyn..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Evelyn." Rafe whispers.  
  
Evelyn's trembling, shaking.   
  
"I saw you, I couldn't go in, I...just stood there wondering if you knew. You looked...sad, and I

had to sit down a minute"  
  
"How did you..." Evelyn was fighting for words but her head swam with a million thoughts.  
  
"...Survive? I jumped in a patch of fog, and nobody could see me. I hit the water hard. And it

was I don't know how long I was in the water. A Norwegian freighter picked me up." Rafe

explained but Evelyn still wasn't talking. "I've done a lot of talking. You haven't said anything."

Rafe said.  
"I'm just...so amazed, so glad to know that you're okay. You are okay, aren't you?" She finally

found the right words.  
  
"I'll be fine I guess. How are you?" Rafe asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, now that your here." Evelyn says and clings to him as she sobs softly.  
  
"I'm back. I'm not going to leave you again. Ever, you here me?" Rafe shook her lightly. Evelyn just nodded.  
  
Suddenly the sound of laughter pulled the two apart.  
  
"...I know, that was hilarious! Remember when he made those wings out of-" Grace stopped in

mid sentence and stopped walking.  
  
"What? What is it, Grace? Is something wrong?" Danny asked concerned. Grace gasped and

covered her mouth. When she recovered, she ran over to embrace Rafe.  
  
"Oh, my god! Is it really you?" Grace cried as her big brother held her close.  
  
"It's really me. I told you I would come back." Rafe whispered.  
  
Danny was still in the spot where Grace left him, like he was glued to the ground. His mouth

hung open and it looked like he wasn't blinking, either. Ev, Rafe, and Grace shared a laugh at

this and all three made there way over to him. Danny recovered and embraced Rafe as well.  
  
Betty and some of the other nurses happened to be walking by when the 2 couples were

walking down by the beach, Rafe with his arm around Evelyn, and Danny holding Grace's hand.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Martha asked.  
  
"If Ev is holding on to anybody it has to be!" Exclaimed Sandra.  
  
"Rafe's alive!" Betty yelled.


	12. December 7, 1941

After Betty and the girls spotted them, they made all four of them go to the bar. Rafe would get

a chance to tell everyone else that he was back and meet all of the new guys. They stayed there

until around 1 in the morning and then they went their seperate ways, the boys to their base and

the girls to the nurses station.  
  
DECEMBER 7, 1941  
  
Evelyn stepped to the door when she hears a distant rumble and looks across the harbor to see

smoke rising, ships taking hits.  
  
"Oh my God... EVERYBODY TO THE HOSPITAL!" She screams.  
  
All the other girls are now fully awake and are dressing still as they run out the doors.  
  
Danny and Rafe didn't go to the base the night before because they wanted to catch up with

each other. They slept in Danny's car. They were both a sight to see, hung over and passed out.

Danny laid up front and Rafe in the back. The rumble of planes moving overhead makes them

stir.   
  
"Why the hell's the navy practicing this early on a sunday?" Danny asked nobody as he turned

over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Rafe sat up, head pounding from the hangover and looked up. Realization hit; hard. "Danny

those aren't our planes!" He shouted and Danny got up to see for himself. They were off like a

bolt of lightening for the base.  
  
They're running toward a cluster of fighters, when it goes up with a bomb blast. Rafe and Danny

dive at each other, trying to cover the other from the blast.  
  
"Danny, just get me into a goddamn plane!" Rafe screamed, frustrated.  
  
"C'mon!" Danny pulls him over to a phone.  
  
"Your making a phone call when we're being attacked?!" Rafe yelled, wondering how he could

have picked Danny out of all people to be his best friend as he makes a call when the building

they're in is being bombed. "You've gone mad!"  
  
"This is Walker! We're under attack! Get those planes fueled and armed RIGHT NOW!" He

yelled into the phone, ignoring Rafe, and then hung up before running back to the car, Rafe  
  
close behind.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Rafe asks.  
  
"Auxiliary field at Haleiwa, ten miles north of here." Danny answered shortly.  
  
"What's there?" Rafe proded.  
  
"Six P-40's." Danny answered, looking at Rafe quickly.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
It was utter chaos in the hospital. So much so that Evelyn and Grace were sent out to play god,

so to speak, and only take in men that could be saved. Both went but protested it at first.   
  
Evelyn just marked a man fatal when another man came carrying a woman. Her hair was

covering her face so that you couldn't recognize who she was.  
  
"I just found her. I brought her here as quickly as I could." The man explained.  
  
Evelyn checked her pulse and found none. "I'm sorry, it's too late. She's gone." Evelyn moved

the hair out of her face. Grace let out a scream.  
  
BACK AT THE BASE  
  
"Are the planes ready Earl?" Danny asked impaciently.  
  
"Ones ready to go, one needs ammo, and two need fuel." Earl answered shortly before shooting

at the Japanese planes with his shotgun.  
  
"You got extra weapons and ammo?" Asked Rafe, joining the conversation.  
  
"In the gun lockers!" Earl yelled.   
  
After shooting at the planes for a few minutes they made their way to their own planes and Rafe

gave out the plan. "Get rolling as fast as you can. Stay low! We need to seperate them and take

them one on one. Stay in between the buildings." Rafe ordered.  
  
Billy was the first to attempt going up. He was quickly shot down before he left the runway.  
  
Rafe gave it a shot and barely made it up. Danny tried his luck after Rafe said he needed a wing

man. Soon enough the two were shooting down japs left and right.  
  
"Earl get some guns in that tower!" Rafe yelled.  
  
"We're working on it!" Earl yelled.  
  
When Rafe passed the tower again and didn't see anybody in there he yelled again. "Earl, I said

get some guns in that goddamn tower!"   
  
"Right, guns in the tower, ten stories high. It's a long son-of-a-bitch" Earl said as he was still

going up the steps.  
  
Once they reached the top, Rafe brought the plane by again and they shot the jap plane down.  
  
"Whoo! Good shootin', boys!" Rafe yelled.  
  
Once they came down all the other pilots were proud.  
  
"Who taught you to fly like that?" Earl asked Danny.  
  
Danny looked back at Rafe and simply said "He did."  
  
BACK AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"OMIGOD! BETTY! NO!" Grace sobbed.   
  
"Grace, pull yourself together! We need to get back to work." Evelyn tried to get to Grace. It

had been at least an hour since the spotting of Betty but Grace was not taking it well. She had

become great friends with Betty over the months. She and Danny had double dated with Betty

and Red several times...now, they would never ever speak again. It was heart breaking.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Grace sobbed.  
  
It was then that Rafe and Danny entered.  
  
"What happened?!" They yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing, she's fine. Nothing happened to her." Evelyn was going to explain more but both men

were ignoring her and coaxing Grace.  
  
"Gracie, sweetie, whats wrong?" Danny asked as Grace sobbed. Grace, noticing him for the first

time, clung to him. "Oh, Danny! B-b-b-Bet-Betty! She's-" Is all she managed to say before  
  
bursting into tears again.  
  
"What about Betty, sweetheart?" Rafe asked, standing by her side and letting him comfort her.  
  
Grace pulled herself together and pulled away from Danny. She looked at Rafe and then back at

Danny and said "She's Dead."

_R/R please!!!_


	13. Saying goodbye to loved ones

There were so many deaths. Betty's hit everyone hard; mostly Red and Grace. The two stood together, crying over Betty's casket. He had lost his one true love. She had lost her best friend.  
They were miserable. Danny and Rafe and most other men were standing over Billy's casket, grieving.

There was a memorial service for all who lost their lives with caskets draped in flags. As the minister finished his sermon, Red and Grace each put a red rose on Betty's casket. When Red broke down into sobs, Grace comforted him and tried to hold her tears, but found it useless  
and cried along with him.  
  
"Lieutenant Rafe McCawley?" A major asks as he walks up to Rafe and Evelyn, interupting their private conversation.  
  
"Yes, Major." Rafe responded.  
  
"Lieutenant Daniel Walker here too?" The major asks again.  
  
Danny sees him and walks over.  
  
"I'm Walker." He said shortly.  
  
"Colonel Doolittle wants to see the two of you in his office right away." He said and turned to leave.  
  
Danny and Rafe looked reluctant to go but followed him anyway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Grace asked Evelyn.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." She replied and pulled Grace in for a hug.  
  
"I heard what you did." Doolittle said when they entered.   
  
"We can explain that, sir." Rafe said.   
  
"Explain what?"   
  
"Whatever it is you heard about us, sir." Danny said   
  
"You mean the hoola shirts you were flying in... .or the seven planes you shot down. Your both being awarded the silver star and promoted to captain."  
  
"Is that good news or.." Rafe asked slightly confused.  
  
"I was asked to put a mission together. Do you know what top secrect is?" Doolittle asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Its a mission where you get medals, but their sent to your relatives." Rafe answered truthfully.  
  
"Top secret means you help me pick the other pilots, train, and go -- without knowing where you're going until it's too late to turn back." Dootlittle said.  
  
"I'll go." Said Rafe.  
  
"I'll go, too." Said Danny.  
  
"Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most and believe in it the longest. We're gonna believe. We're gonna make America believe too." Doolittle said and waved Danny and Rafe out  
of the room. "Oh, one other thing..." He said and Danny and Rafe turned back. "leave your goddamn hula shirts at home." And with that the boys left his office.  
  
The very next day, Danny and Rafe were in an assembly of all the men that were going on the mission. Red, Anthony, Gooz. All the men from their base were there.  
  
"The mission you've volunteered for is dangerous. How dangerous? Look at the man beside you. It's a good bet that six weeks from now, either you or he will be dead..." Doolittle started.   
  
Rafe and Danny began whispering to one another. "What color flowers you want me to bring to your funeral?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Sorry you're gonna die -- cause I'm gonna make it." Danny whispered back.  
  
"...In flight school you qualified in single and in multi-engine planes. You'll be flying multi-engines here..." Doolittle continued.  
  
"Bombers" whispered Rafe.  
  
"...I thought I'd made it clear, I'm not just putting this mission together -- I'm leading it myself." Doolittle finished.  
  
"Forget what I said about the flowers, we're all gonna die!" Rafe whispered harshly.  
  
They trained for weeks and weeks before they were ready to go. They were leaving that day and it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"You be careful, Rafe." Grace said as she hugged him close. "And make sure to bring my fiancee back with you." Grace added.  
  
"I will, Gracie. I will." Rafe replied and then set her down to say goodbye to Evelyn who practically jumped into his arms.  
  
Grace walked over to Danny. Tears swam in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She needed to be strong. He would come back to her. He had to...  
  
"Hey" He started.  
  
"Hey" She returned, weakly.  
  
"I'll be fine, Gracie. I'll come back to you." He said stroking her cheek.  
  
Grace nussled against his hand and then broke down. Danny pulled her close and mummered in her ear, trying to comfort both of them.  
  
"Oh, Danny! Come back to me in one piece...please!" Grace sobbed.  
  
"I will...I promise. I love you, Grace." Danny said pulling back so he could look at her.  
  
"I love you, too, Danny." Grace replied and kissed him. They pulled apart and Rafe pulled Danny behind him to the plane.   
  
Grace waved goodbye one last time and mouthed 'I love you' and Danny did the same before getting on the plane.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	14. Doolittle's Raid

"I know what your all thinking and now I can tell you. We're going to Tokyo...and we're gonna bomb it!" Doolittle said proudly and all the men cheered.  
  
"The Secretary of the Navy gave me these." Dolittle said as he lifted 2 medals.  
  
"What are they?" Danny asked.   
  
"Friendship medals the Japanese gave us when they were pretending they wanted peace." Doolittle explained.   
  
"What are we going to do with them sir?" Rafe asked curiously.  
  
"We're gonna wire them to the bombs and give them back." Doolittle answered simply.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Grace? Sweetie, you've been in there for 20 minutes is everything all right?" Evelyn asked knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
Grace opened the door and stepped out. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked tired. "Danny's gonna be a daddy..." She said and burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, dear." Evelyn sighed and pulled Grace towards her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, god, Ev! What if he doesn't come back? What do I do then?" Grace shook fiercely. The thought of Danny's death was terrifing to her.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Grace! He's gonna come back to you! And Rafe is coming back to me...everythings going to be fine." Evelyn tried to comfort both of them with her words.  
  
BACK WITH THE RAID  
  
"And where's the secret base, S-Sir? The o-one we t-takeoff from." Asked Red.  
  
"The navy will get us to within 400 miles of the Japanese coast. We'll launch off the carriers from there." Doolittle explained.  
  
"Sir, has this ever been done, launching an army bomber off a navy carrier?" Anthony asked, shocked as the rest of the men.  
  
"No. Any other questions?" Doolittle said shortly.  
  
C-Colonel, we been p-practicing takeoff's, but I ain't sure we can land on these carriers d-decks." Red explained.  
  
"We won't have the fuel to get back to the carriers; they'll turn and run back to Hawaii the minute we're airborne." Doolittle informed, making the men even more confused.  
  
"Then wh-where do we land?" Red finally asked.  
  
"I have a phrase I want you all to memorize: 'Lushu hoo megwa fugi.' It means 'I am an American.' In Chinese." Doolittle finished and the men remained quiet, letting it all sink in.  
  
"It's shorter than our practice runway." Danny said that evening as he was talking to Rafe.  
  
"They'll turn the ship into the wind before we launch. That'll help." Rafe said.  
  
"We'll be loaded with 2,000 pounds of bombs and 1,500 pounds of fuel." Danny answered back and said sarcastically "Yeah, that'll help out a bunch."  
  
A couple of days later, all the men are standing outside, listening to Doolittle's plan for the raid.  
  
"We'll take off late this afternoon. We'll hit Tokyo at dusk, and drop incendiary bombs. Then it's on to China, where you'll arrive at dawn. That's if everything is perfect..." Doolittle looked around. Everyone of them had serious expressions on their faces. Some looked scared. Others, down right petrefied. "Listen you guys. I'm the first plane --then McCawley, Walker, the rest of you. I'll have the shortest run. If I don't make it, you don't go."  
  
"Colonel...we're all going. Whether you make it or not." Rafe said.  
  
Doolittle smiled slightly and replied "I know."  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Army pilots, man your planes!" the loud speaker screamed out. All the men jumped...this was it. They got ready quickly and headed out for further instructions from Doolittle.  
  
"Load in every bit of extra gas you can carry! Take anything that you don't need out of the plane!" Doolittle yelled, working on his own plane.  
  
Just before taking off, Danny and Rafe talk inbetween their planes. "Broomsticks instead of tail guns." Danny shook his head.  
  
"We'll get separated over the target, but you and I will meet up for the run to China. I'm on your wing." Rafe said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.  
  
Danny did the same to Rafe. "And I'm on yours. Land of the free."  
  
"Home of the Brave." Rafe answered back and the two went their seperate ways, into their own planes.  
  
Danny pulled out a picture from his front pocket. It was Grace...His Gracie...He would keep his promise to her. He'd come back no matter what. She had been through so much that he didn't want to hurt her again. It didn't matter how badly he was injured or what a doctor said, he'd come back...For Gracie...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Grace was doing the same thing...Looking at a picture of Danny and praying for his safe return. She was 3 months pregnant with Danny's baby and the only thing that could make her happier would be Danny back with her. She needed him too much for him to be that far away. He was her strength. When they thought the worst about Rafe and thought he was dead, he was her comfort. He was her everything...  
  
IN THE PLANE  
  
The planes drop their bombs on the unsuspecting Japanese and head for China. All they could see for miles was water. They didn't have anyplace to land and they were running out of fuel.  
  
"How much do we have left?" Danny asked Red.  
  
Red held up an empty can. "This was the l-l-last o-one, Danny." He replied.   
  
"There's land up ahead! Everybody see it?" Rafe said into his headset. Danny and Doolittle both responded yes and they all headed for the land.  
  
Rafe was the first to land. It wasn't his best landing, but it's hard to land with people shooting at you.   
  
Danny saw this and did what he could to help...he shot all that he could from the air and made a drastic landing, taking out all that he could.  
  
Rafe ran to Danny's plane, searching for him. "Danny? DANNY?!"   
  
He spots Danny, he's going in and out of consiousness. "I've made better landings." He laughed slightly, but gasped when he began to hurt all over.   
  
Rafe noticed a V shaped shard of the fuselage hooked into Danny's neck. He takes it out. "Hang on, Danny! Your gonna make it! Just hang on!" Rafe shouts to Danny, but Danny can barely hear him, it feels like he's in a completely different world than Rafe...like he was floating away...into the darkness...

_Cliffhanger! sort of....Read and Review! You know that you want to! haha_


	15. Heading Back to Hawaii

Grace stood with Evelyn, 4 1/2 months pregnant now, showing slightly waiting what seemed like forever for the plane to arrive...the plane carrying her fiancee, the father of her child. The plane carrying her brother...she hoped.  
  
When the plane landed it was all a blur. She just kept praying silently and gripping on to Evelyn's hand. 'This is it, god. The moment of truth...if Danny comes out of this alive, I'll never ask for anything again...please' Grace thought to herself.   
  
Doolittle was the first off the plane. He shouted in triumph. One by one all the men came off the plane. She had yet to see Danny...Rafe came off next and a small weight was lifted off her shoulders, but was just put back on again when he carried with him a casket, and Red was holding the other end. She felt like she was going to faint...until, the last person came out...Danny.  
  
She let out a cry of relief, ran as fast as her body would let her, jumped into his open arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Hello, sugar." Danny said when they pulled apart. Even if he was hurting, he would never let her go again. He wanted her in his arms forever.  
  
"Hello, yourself." Grace cried tears of joys as she held on for dear life. This is what she wanted. She had to tell him...but how? "Danny you can put me down, I'm kinda heavier now."  
  
"nonsense! I'm not putting you down for a minute." Danny said, but didn't protest to the fact that she was heavier. She looked a little bigger, too. He was utterly confused.  
  
"Danny, there's something I gotta tell you so I'm just gonna say it...I'm 4 and a half months pregnant..." Grace blurted out and Danny's eyes grew at least 3 times the normal size and he did set her down because he felt as though he would faint.  
  
"Your...we're gonna....a baby?" He managed a few words, but smiled as he said them. Then he yelled for everyone to hear. "WE'RE HAVIN' A BABY!" and picked her up to swing her around.  
  
Rafe was talking to Evelyn when Danny shouted the news. He stopped in midsentence and said "what?!" and walked over to Danny and Grace, still holding on to Evelyn. "Your what, Grace?"   
  
"I'm 4 1/2 months pregnant with Danny's baby." Grace said proudly. Rafe just stared and, suddenly, fainted.  
  
Grace screamed. "Rafe?" She said as she knelt down by his side. "Rafe? Oh my god, wake up Rafe!" She said smacking his face.   
  
When Rafe came to he sat up slowly. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well, after I told you I was pregnant you fainted." Grace said.  
  
"oh." Rafe returned and fainted again.  
  
When Rafe came to this time, they decided not to tell him. They just laughed when he asked what happened. Once they helped Rafe up, they all walked away to start their new lives. Grace, Danny, Rafe, and Evelyn were all going to go to Shelby, Tennessee...going home to Tennessee...

_REVIEW TIME! You know you want to!_


	16. Getting Married, Having the Baby

_Thanks for reviewing Dawnie-7! On to the story!_

1 MONTH LATER  
  
"...Grace Elizabeth McCawley, do you take Daniel Joseph Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"   
  
"I do," Grace said, her eyes never leaving Danny's.  
  
"And do you, Daniel Joseph Walker, take Grace Elizabeth McCawley to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Danny said and smiled down at Grace.  
  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Danny, you may kiss your bride." The priest smiled.  
  
Everyone began clapping as Danny and Grace went back down the isle and into the car awaiting them.   
  
"How do you feel, Mrs. Walker?" Danny asked grinning.  
  
"I feel like I'm just covered with stuff from head to toe! Between Evelyn and my mother they made sure I had something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and anything else that would look good with those things!" Grace said in a rush and left Danny looking at her confused. "Nevermind. How do you feel, Mr. Walker?"  
  
"I feel like the happiest man in the entire world! I'm married to the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on and we're gonna have a baby in less than 4 months." Danny smiled and kissed Grace. "How did I get so lucky?" He joked and then helped Grace out of the car when it stopped at the reception hall.  
  
Everyone clapped when they entered. They had invited all their friends from Hawaii, Doolittle included, and most showed up. Grace was upset during most of the planning of the wedding because she had planned somethings with Betty. She was going to be her maid of honor. She was happy she had Evelyn to be the maid of honor, but nobody would ever take Betty's place as her best friend. Nobody.  
  
Grace and Danny shared the first dance and then Grace and Thomas McCawley shared the second one. Once things started going, everyone was on the dance floor. Grace hadn't sat down the entire time. She had danced with all the flyboys. Red, Gooz, Anthony, Rafe, even Doolittle.   
  
As soon as she headed for the table that she and Danny shared, some other man would pull her onto the dance floor. All in all it was a fun night for everyone.   
  
Betty and Billy didn't even miss out on the festivities. They were watching from the sky, smiling down on the happy couple and on their loved ones. Red and Barbara.  
  
The next 3 and an half months were horrible for Grace and Danny. Danny wouldn't let Grace do anything and this made her mad, which made her throw things at Danny such as shoes or books. This would make Danny upset and he would try to calm her down and they would just scream at each other until they were too exhausted to do anything.  
  
One thing about being pregnant that Grace hated the most was morning sickness. She didn't understand why they called it that when you got sick all the time. She also hated the wierd cravings. She ate anything and everything, but it all came up later when she had her 'MORNING sickness'.  
  
The day she started having contractions she was in the kitchen with Evelyn, helping her plan for Evelyn and Rafe's wedding. When Grace took in a sharp breath and held on to her buldging stomach Evelyn jumped up in a hurry.  
  
"Grace, are you all right?" She asked kneeling at her side.  
  
"Do I look all right, Evelyn?" Grace returned and let out a cry of pain.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'll go get Danny and Rafe. DON"T MOVE!" She shouted as she ran out the back doors.   
  
"WHERE AM I GONNA GO?!" Grace screamed after her and then focused on breathing.  
  
Danny and Rafe worked with Rafe's father as crop dusters. Rafe was just landing a plane when Evelyn came screaming over to him.  
  
"Wheres the fire, Evel-" Rafe started.  
  
"WHERES DANNY?" She interupted him and looked around.  
  
"He's inside the garage. What do you nee-" Rafe started again but Evelyn ignored him and ran into the garage.  
  
"DANNY! It's Grace! She's having contractions and we need to get her to the hospital!" Evelyn said.  
  
"You mean now? As in right this second now?" Danny dropped what he was doing and ran back to the house, Evelyn close behind him, leaving a very confused Rafe chasing after both of them.  
  
Danny reached her side in the middle of another contraction. "How far apart are they, Grace?" He asked.  
  
"I don't have a watch handy, Walker! And don't touch me! This is all your fault! Don't touch me! I want my mama!" Grace sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, Gracie. Mama gonna meet us at the hospital and I will PERSONALLY make sure that the Walker boy don't touch you again." Rafe laughed at husband and wife; Danny mumbling 'I'm sorry' and Grace threating to kill him if he comes any closer. Rafe helped Grace to the car, far more calm now then when they first told him because nobody else was being calm. He drove with Danny sitting up front with him and Evelyn coaching Grace in the back.  
  
Danny and Rafe weren't allowed in the delivery room, but Ev went back with her and, as soon as she arrived, so did Maggie McCawley.  
  
Danny paced in the waiting room for the duration of the delivery. Any time he heard a scream for his wife he would stop and look at the door. Once she stopped he would pace again, muttering to himself.  
  
"I HATE DANIEL JOSEPH WALKER! DON'T EVER LET HIM NEAR ME AGAIN!" Grace yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will honey, but for right now we need you to push," The doctor said.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO PUSH ANYMORE!" She screamed.  
  
"The more you push, the faster the baby comes out, the faster you can kill your husband," Evelyn said as she held Grace's hand.  
  
"And we all know how much you want to do that, Sweetheart." Maggie said.  
  
Grace reluctantly pushed with all the strength she had left and stopped when a baby's cry filled the air.  
  
"Mrs. Walker, you have a baby boy." The doctor said handing her the baby.  
  
"A boy? Mama, I have a baby boy!" Grace cried with joy. She just stared at the miniture human and he stared back at her with his big blue eyes. She looked at his tiny little fingers and his tiny little toes. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. "Hey, there," She whispered softly. "I'm your mama," She said and laughed a little when he yawned. "Are you tired, too? All that pushing made me exhausted. You put up quite the fight little guy," She had her first talk with her son, not knowing that everyone left the room and that Danny had entered the room. He stood watching, listening. She finally took her gaze from the boy and saw Danny. "Hey," She said softly.  
  
"Hey. Can I come over or are you going to hit me again?" He asked and Grace laughed.  
  
"C'mere," She said patting a spot next to her on the bed. "Wanna hold him?"  
  
Danny nodded and she handed the baby to him. "He's so tiny," Danny laughed. "Hey, you! Did you give your mama a hard time? I'll bet you did. I'm your daddy. Yeah." He mumbled nonsence words to the infant and then looked at Grace. "So, what do we name him?"  
  
"Well, he looks like you. Why don't we name him after you? Daniel Joseph Walker, Jr." Grace said.   
  
"I love it," Danny said and wasn't ashamed by the tears that fell from his eyes. "Welcome to the world, son. We've been expecting you."

_Like it? Tell me you do in a review! -Cowgoil10_


	17. Complications

_Thanks to my REVIEWER, Dawnie-7! I'm glad one person is enjoying my story...Sorry it's been a while since I've updated...hope you like this chapter! On to the story!_

5 YEARS LATER  
  
"Danny, stop pushing your sisters around! Don't make me come out there! Nathan! Don't eat that! That's disgusting! Thank god that you can't walk yet, Kelsey." Grace said as she watched her 5 children play in their backyard. Danny is 5, Megan and Katherine are 3, Nathan is 2, and Kelsey is 1. Grace was 23 and pregnant with her 6th child. Very pregnant. A week and a half over due, actually. She looked like she was going to pop at any second.  
  
Danny and Grace were very used to the whole delivery thing now. They were in the hospital almost once every year. Grace didn't always blame it on Danny. Sometimes she blamed herself for marrying him and others she blamed Rafe for being friends with him and introducing Danny to her.   
  
Their life as a couple was practically perfect. They got up together each morning, enjoyed the hour they had together with piece and quiet, and then it was off to work for Danny and watching the kids for Grace. With her being over due, Danny was very cautious; every hour he would check if Grace called his work and he would call home every once in a while to make sure everything was okay.  
  
That evening, Danny came home to a clean house, dinner ready, 5 rowdy children, and one tired mother. "Well, hello, Sweetheart." He started and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Grace barely glansed at him before pushing past him to set the table. "Don't you 'well, hello, sweetheart' me. You are the one that got me pregnant with all these kids and now you can deal with them! You get them calm and make sure that they all wash their hands before they sit at MY table and eat their dinner, okay?" Grace yelled at him, which was normal when she was pregnant.   
  
Danny nodded to her and went to get the children ready. While he was helping Kathy wash her hands he heard Grace scream for him. He ran to her still holding Kathy, both with soapy hands. "What is it?!"   
  
"Mommy peed her pants!" Kathy squealed pointing to her mother.  
  
"My water broke!" Grace yelled and began breathing heavily. Danny set Kathy down and went over to the phone. He called Rafe and told him to meet them at the hospital.  
  
Danny got all the children into the car and then helped Grace to the car. He drove like a mad man to the hospital. Every pregnancy is always like the first for him; He's nervous every time.  
  
He had also called the hospital and they wheeled Grace in, leaving Danny to deal with the kids. Lucky for him, Rafe and Evelyn showed up to help him. But they weren't much help; they had 3 kids of their own.  
  
Eventually, they all sat in the waiting room. This was the shortest pregnancy of all because Grace had to have a cesarean section. The baby had moved around and the umbilical cord was tightening around it's neck. They got the baby out before it was too late and Danny and Grace had a new baby boy. His name was Brandon.  
  
Danny was suprised when the doctors came out many hours earlier than they were suppose to. The doctors explained about the complication and told him he had a baby boy. He also explained that the baby would be in intensive care for a few extra days.  
  
Danny went in to see Grace. She was crying; she couldn't stop. When she saw Danny she broke down even more and he went over to comfort her. He wasn't doing a good job because he was crying too. All these thoughts ran through their heads. What if the baby didn't survive? What if they could have prevented it? All they could do now was sit and wait.

_REVIEW TIME! My favorite time of the day!_


	18. The Final Act

_Sorry it's been so long since I've written, but I've been busy with school and basketball ( my team is 13-2! yay!). But here it is! The FINAL CHAPTER of OUR STORY! Hope you all enjoy!_

It had been a whole month, and the baby was still in the hospital. Grace barely left Brandon's side unless she was forced to eat or go home. Danny was having a hard time because he couldn't go to work because no one would be home to watch the kids if he wasn't there. Grace was becoming unbearable. No one was aloud to be near the baby, but her or Danny and everyone was tired of seeing their Gracie in such dispair. Brandon was doing better, but he still could not breath without the machine to help him. The doctors believed it would only be another week or two before he could go home. Danny was extatic. Finally Grace would be herself again and he could go back to work knowing Grace would be there with all 6 of their children.  
------2 weeks later------  
"Well, Mrs. Walker, Brandon is finally breathing on his own and he can go home today. I'll need you to bring him in for a check-up, though, in about a month, " Said the doctor and he nodded at Danny before heading out of the room.  
"Didya hear that, Brandon? Huh? Mommy's gonna take you home now! Yea...my brave little boy. So strong now, breathing all on your own!" Grace cooed and Danny watch, a smile playing on his lips.  
"C'mon, Grace. Let's get him all checked out and head home. You've got some children there who have been dying to see you," Danny said and they walked out of the room, Grace holding Brandon and Danny's arm around Grace.  
------5 months later------  
"I don't know how you do it, Gracie. 6 kids and now pregnant with two more?! Your insane!" Evelyn laughed as she changed Brandon's diaper and Grace dressed Kelsey.  
"Well, Danny did help me, ya know! I'm not the only one to blame here!" Grace shot back grinning. "Hold still, Kelsey! Mama has to tie your shoes! Don't you give me that look, Kelsey Lousie Walker! Kelsey, don't run! Don't make me chase you!" Grace shouted as she ran after the small 2 year old. "Gottcha!" She said triumphly as she scouped Kelsey up in her arms and brought her downstairs. She set her on the couch and tied her shoes. Once tied, she called up to Ev, who brought down Brandon, and then they went into the backyard where Grace's other 4 kids, Evelyn's 3 kids and both of their husbands were all playing. Setting Kelsey down, Grace and Evelyn watched as they ran through the yard, playing a game of tag.  
------3 years later------  
Grace and Danny sat in the living room of their home, exhausted. They had 9 children now. Danny is 9, Megan and Kathy are 7, Nathan 6, Kelsey 5, Brandon 4, Joshua and Anthony 3, and little Jillian 2 months old. They barely had anytime for each other so they spent it at night, when their kids had long since gone to bed, and they talk. They talk about their kids first words, first steps, most serious injuries, and anything involving the children.  
Then they focus on each other. Catch up on what they missed and then they head up to bed, wrapped up in each other's arms.  
Of course they aren't like that for long.  
"MOMMY!!!!!"  
Little Kelsey and Brandon love to come and sleep in their room because each are convinced that there is a monster in their room.  
Once they are settled down, the two children fall asleep. Danny and Grace share a smile and a kiss before heading back to sleep themselves.  
END FLASHBACK  
"That's how it was for a long time. And then all my babies got married and had beautiful babies of their own," Grace said with tears in her eyes. Danny put a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
"That's a great story, Dad," Said Jill.  
"Well, it's my favorite story," he said looking down at Grace. "It's Our Story."

_YAY!! Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed my story! I'm half way through writing another Pearl fic and I will post it soon! Please give me some feedback! I love to hear what you all thought of my story!_


End file.
